


More to Love

by fractalanatomy



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, D/s, Eating, Fat Shaming, Feeding Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing, Trans Male Character, fat admiration, whoops my dadsona is shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalanatomy/pseuds/fractalanatomy
Summary: Brian is challenged to a perfectly innocent eating competition with absolutely no ulterior motives whatsoever, and definitely doesn't enjoy it way too much.Of course, things progress naturally from there.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something marvelous about Brian Harding. Beyond his boisterous public persona, beyond his enjoyment of any and all pleasures life had to offer, even beyond the white tank tops and bright Hawaiian shirts he insisted were fashionable, there was a level of vulnerability so deep and so complex that getting a glimpse of it in a tender moment always left one wanting more. Being trusted with such things and allowed to break down those barriers in a safe, loving way, maintaining an unshakeable bond, that was the ultimate relationship goal for Maxwell Cavanaugh.

That, and being able to get his hands all over the big man’s wonderful body whenever he wanted, of course.

Sure, dating someone whose dog shared your name could be trying at times, with anyone and everyone getting confused when either dog or man entered the conversation— not to mention having to grin and bear being called ‘Human Maxwell’ instead of just Maxwell by nearly all of Maple Bay— but it was ultimately a rather silly problem. Besides that, once having cleared the air over their shared stubbornness and misreading of signals, things had begun to go swimmingly for the two men, both of whom were redheads with competitive natures, though where one was big and broad and friendly to a fault, the other was toned and narrow-faced and much more reserved. Being a man of business, Max had a keen eye for interesting opportunities, and one just happened to cross his path while browsing the weekend edition of Maple Bay’s local newspaper.

Upon seeing the ad, Max had an idea. A perfectly wonderful and deviant idea, catering to what he hoped were shared desires— the couple had never sat down and discussed what aroused them, exactly, but the thinner man could take a hint when he wanted, and Brian had been dropping them all over the place whether intentionally or otherwise. Reading the restaurant’s big bright ad over and over while sipping his coffee, Max was practically vibrating with excitement, just waiting until his partner was out of the kitchen and within earshot.

“Hey Bri, listen to this: the _Monster Mangia Meal_ ,” Max read from across the livingroom, pronouncing the title in a terrible Italian accent. “‘Come to Pepperoni Pete’s and eat your way to stardom. If you can devour our massive two-pound plate of spaghetti and a loaf of our famous garlic bread in an hour, the cost of your meal is on the house! You also win a free t-shirt, a spot on our Wall of Fame, and dessert to go!’”

Amanda, who had been lounging on the couch, looked up from her phone and scrunched her nose in disgust. “Is that even humanly possible?” 

Sounding entirely confident, Max answered, “‘Course it is, Panda, and I’m gonna crush it!”

Brian let out a bark of laughter as he rounded the corner to investigate, startling Amanda into dropping her beloved phone. He went to read the ad over Max’s shoulder and slip an arm around his slender waist, distracting him just enough to steal his coffee cup and take a greedy gulp.

“Really? I’ve never seen you eat more than the recommended serving of anything,” the larger man mused, hugging Max close against his warm bulk. “Heck, even Daisy has a bigger appetite than you— don’t you, Doodlebug?”

“Yep,” Daisy answered from across the room, brows furrowed, still focused on labelling her diagram of the human nervous system drawn in crayon.

“Listen, don’t judge a book by, uh…how much it eats normally,” Max said, sounding insulted. “It’s what’s on the inside that counts, and my insides are ready to receive a metric buttload of spaghetti if it’ll win me a free t-shirt.” 

That was of course a lie, but his poker face was well-practiced. Brian scoffed at him while Amanda whined in protest, something she had gotten very good at over the years.

“Da _aaaad_ , c’mon, don’t even pretend you can do this,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You know if you die trying, I’m putting it on your tombstone, right? ‘Here lies Maxwell Cavanaugh, killed by carbs. Rest In Pasta.’ Do you want that? I don’t, I’m embarrassed just thinking about it.”

Brian boomed with laughter again, jostling the smaller man so hard that Max swore he could see stars. Not that he minded, of course.

“You think that’s funny? Laugh all you want, wise guy, I bet you couldn’t even _finish_ the challenge,” Max taunted, wearing a smug grin. “Yeah, you know and I know if we both take on the Monster Mangia, I’ll be the only winner!”

“Ohoho, really now,” Brian said, his voice taking on a sharp edge. “That’s a pretty serious accusation from someone your size, sweetie.”

“Size has nothing to do with it, _dumpling_ ,” Max replied, emphasizing the pet name and eyeing Brian’s gut with barely-concealed lust. His grin turning downright evil, he then teased his partner by turning to poke and prod at his heavy belly, fingers sinking into the soft fat from every angle until Brian shied away with a very undignified giggle, going red in the cheeks and trying to smooth his tank top back down over his prominent middle.

“O-okay, alright, I get it,” the big man huffed, resting against the wall. “Fine, you really want to have another friendly competition, instead of a date like a normal couple? I’m game. Bring it on!”

Amanda’s groan cut through the air like a knife but she said nothing, merely flopping over on the couch and playing with her phone sideways while the two men continued to boast. There was nothing to do but let this play out and hope someone might learn something from the experience, she knew…and hope her father would stop short of exploding in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

The problem with Pepperoni Pete’s was that it was a popular family establishment on a slow night and an absolute madhouse otherwise, hardly the ideal environment to partake in kinky behaviour, though with a bit of foresight and planning, one could make it work. Wrangling Brian had been easy enough— all the bigger man needed for anything was 24 hours notice, and he would be up and ready. Their daughters, on the other hand…having done a bit of research into the restaurant’s slowest days and times, Max had used every skill he’d ever learned in business school to make a hard-driven bargain with Amanda, ensuring she and Daisy would be occupied when necessary. 

Now, with the legwork taken care of, only the fun parts remained. 

The hours before the big event proved to be entertaining in themselves, as Brian had decided to forgo his meals in favour of maintaining maximum pasta capacity, and Max was all too eager to tease him for it. Every bite he took was extra delicious that day, loudly and obnoxiously enjoying even the simplest food and relishing the wide-eyed look of desperation Brian wore as he watched the entire time, famished. Some may have called him mean, but Max considered himself a strategist, simply making sure his partner was fully primed to devour as much as possible, exactly as planned.

Arriving at the restaurant and seeing, for the first time in living memory, there was no waiting in line for a table, Max took that as a sign of divine blessing. Of course, it was also 9pm on a Wednesday, and he had planned for this, but thinking positive never hurt. Strutting over to a booth in the back corner with Brian in tow, he was glad to note only a handful of other diners around, most lingering with coffee and desserts, nearly ready to pack it in for the night. That should make for a private dining experience, Max considered thoughtfully— sometimes meticulous planning did, in fact, pay off.

The booth was dimly lit and semi-circular, allowing the two men to slide in from opposite sides and meet in the middle, giving each other just enough personal space to be comfortable. Seeing them take their positions, a chubby blonde waitress soon toddled over to greet them with a practiced smile and couple of glasses of water in her hands, a faded name tag with DEBBIE written on it hovering above her left breast.

“Howdy fellas,” she drawled as she set down the drinks, clearly not a Maple Bay native. “What brings y’all in tonight? Need to look at the menus for a sec?”

“Well, Debbie,” Brian began in his most enthusiastic voice, “you can keep the menus, because my partner and I are gonna take on your Monster Mangia challenge!”

Her pleasant expression faltered to that of actual excitement for a brief moment, then she cocked a brow, pursing her bright red lips as if she had caught them before they could even begin to cheat. “Now, just so y’know, it don’t count if y’all share a plate—“

“Oh absolutely, that just wouldn’t be fair,” Max chimed in with a sleazy grin, “so we’re each gonna get one. Two challenges, total.”

“Yep. Challenge us, Debbie!”

Somehow cocking her brow even higher, the waitress’ eyes scanned over Brian, dropping down to inspect his sizeable middle, then switched to Max, trying not to look too skeptical.

“You boys know the rules? 60 minutes to finish your plates or you pay the cost o’ the meals, $39.99 each, plus tax? Y’all give verbal consent that Pepperoni Pete’s ain’t to be held liable for any accidental injury or medical costs accrued durin’ the undertakin’ of the challenge, and any legal action with regards to such’ll be dismissed before ever seein’ a court o’ law?”

The two men exchanged glances, a nervousness now visible in Brian’s eyes after having heard the disclaimer, but Max seemed just as eager to go ahead, and so both redheads turned back to Debbie and nodded in agreement, one much more enthusiastically than the other.

“Well, alright then! Two challenge plates, comin’ up,” Debbie said with a clap of her hands, earning a few curious looks from the remaining patrons.

Max returned his gaze to his partner, though his smile dropped clean off his face at Brian’s expression.

“Hey, hey, what’s the matter? You still want to go through with this?” he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“O-oh, y-yeah, of course,” Brian stammered, wearing a nervous smile. “Just uh, that legal thing doesn’t worry you a bit?”

“Nah, that was pretty standard. Don’t sweat it,” Max said, holding his partner’s large hand for reassurance. “It’s just spaghetti, you can stop whenever you feel like it. It’s not like they’re gonna tie you down and make you eat it all, right?”

Although that would have been exceptionally hot, he mused.

“Right,” Brian said, breathing a sigh of relief. “I uh, I know I can eat a lot of food, but I’m not sure I’ve ever had this much in one go? It’s kind of…”

“Exciting?” Max offered, giving his partner’s belly a little rub for good luck and kiss on the cheek.

“…I was gonna say nerve-wracking, but yeah,” Brian laughed. “You think this is exciting? I have no idea where you’re gonna put all that spaghetti unless you have a hollow leg, sweetie.”

“Oh, I do,” Max breathed heavily, addressing everything at once and giving the larger man a more insistent kiss, fuelled by the mental image of what lay ahead.

Considering the size of the meals, they came in hardly no time at all. Debbie had roped another blonde waitress into helping her carry over the heavy pasta-laden plates, placing them down at the same time with a loud _thunk_ to shake the drinks and cutlery. Smiling at Brian, Max could hardly pry his gaze away from his companion, whose eyes had gone wide in staring at his meal, licking his lips in anticipation— the big man had been preparing for this all day and he must have been absolutely ravenous by now, a thought that brought a jolt of pleasure to Max’s core.

“Y’all ready? Remember, 60 minutes to finish, boys, on the count of three,” Debbie announced, looking at the clock on the wall. “Three, two, one…EAT!”

There was scattered applause from the few servers and patrons nearby, but it was merely background noise, of little consequence to the competing couple. Brian had shovelled a huge bite into his mouth right on the mark, not wasting a single second, though once the delectable flavours of fresh pasta and ground beef and tomato sauce and several different cheeses all hit his tongue at the same time, he let out the most obscene groan of pleasure, looking over to his partner.

“This is really good!” he said through a mouthful, too consumed by flavour to notice Max’s face reddening already.

“Yeah,” Max agreed quietly, biting his lip and readjusting in his seat, not even having started yet.

When Brian was in challenge mode, he gave it his all. Once he had gotten over the delicious taste and smooth, creamy texture of his first bite, he dug into his meal with gusto, keeping a steady pace for as long as he could— being able to eat as quickly as possible before his stomach realized it was full was the key to success, he knew, and there was no way in hell he was going to lose this challenge. Alternating every three huge bites with a mouthful of garlic bread and a gulp of water, Brian had no trouble decimating three quarters of his enormous portion of pasta in barely ten minutes, only slowing once he could feel his waistband digging into his soft underbelly, which hadn’t visibly grown but was being weighed down by the pound and a half of food in his stomach. Needing a moment, the big man placed his fork on his plate, then unbuttoned his fly and, holding the sides of his round gut, rearranged his bulk on his lap to allow room to grow. The motion must have jostled his stomach contents in just right way, because he then let out a loud burp, covering his mouth at the tail end and muttering ‘excuse me’ in the hopes that no one had noticed.

 _Someone_ had certainly noticed. Watching Brian devour his meal with the intensity of a starving lion had been wonderful enough, but now seeing the effects of the food, how he needed to maneuver his own full belly into a more comfortable position, was engrossing. Max couldn’t stop himself from sliding over to bridge the gap between them, leaning against his partner and ignoring the strange look one of the customers was shooting from across the room. He had never seen Brian eat like this, having always held himself back with regular-sized portions when in the company of others, and now Max could feel a wet throbbing between his legs at the sheer amount of food the big man was packing away.

Realizing he was no longer alone in his own little world, Brian glanced at his companion, confused by the look of desire on his sharp features. Max had slipped a hand beneath his tank top to grab at the thick layer of fat beneath his navel, feeling how heavy his partner’s belly was already, biting his lip lustfully at the audible gurgling coming from deep within.

“Uhh, Max?” Brian ventured, trying to ignore the tingling sensation in his crotch.

“Hmm?” the slim man answered, unable to take his hands or his eyes off of Brian’s glorious gut.

“You barely ate any of yours yet,” Brian continued, sounding a bit confused. “You might wanna work on it if you plan on winning.”

“Oh, no…no, it’s okay. I’m full,” Max said dreamily, placing a few kisses along the other man’s thick neck and nuzzling into his bearded jaw. “You keep eating, baby, you’re so close…”

Brian let out a little groan at the throaty whisper of his partner’s encouragement, though felt a bit self-conscious as thin fingers took delight in squeezing and massaging his layer of cushion. Having had it drilled into his head since childhood that the soft parts of his body were not desirable, that he had to work at losing weight to be worthy of love, he fought hard against the urge to squirm out of his partner’s grip and hide his overfilled gut in shame. Looking past physical flaws was one thing, but surely Max found this to be too much, or even disgusting? It sure did seem the opposite, though…

Regardless, the slimmer man was right, there were only a few bites left and he might as well complete the challenge to negate the cost of the meal, if nothing else. Confused as ever about Max’s intentions, Brian valiantly picked up his fork to twirl together another huge ball of pasta and shove it into his waiting mouth. Chewing was slow going and every swallow was forced, but in only a few minutes Brian was left scraping the remnants of melted parmesan from the bottom of his plate, and he leaned back with a sigh of contentment, letting Max do whatever the hell he was busy doing with his hands— it felt absolutely wonderful.

Seeing the large man finish his plate and rest, victorious, Max grinned, taking Brian by the beard and leading him into a long, sensual kiss. He clamped his legs together and rubbed up against his bigger partner’s thigh, one hand moving from the softness beneath his belly to the hard curve over his full stomach, rubbing long, slow circles to ease the muscle cramps Brian would surely be fighting against by now.

“I knew you could do it,” Max purred, “ _fuck_ , you’re so hot.”

Brian’s brows raised in surprise at that, threatening to jump clear off his forehead. “That was— I’m hot? Are you sure?” He paused to hiccup, grimacing at the pain it caused. “You did just watch me eat enough pasta to feed an army, right?”

“I did,” Max replied, nipping at Brian’s earlobe and sending a shiver down his spine. “I’d jump you right now if we were alone…”

His partner seemed to need some convincing— not only that, there was another giant plate of pasta with garlic bread to be eaten. Looking up briefly to make sure all nearby tables were now empty, Max went on to slide both hands up underneath Brian’s shirt and fondle his fleshy sides, grabbing generous love handles to give the big man’s middle a gentle shake.

“Look at this huge belly, goddamn,” he growled, voice dripping with lust. “All that pasta’s gonna grow you even bigger, fat boy.”

Brian opened his mouth to object, to regain some dignity in the face of degradation, but beneath the heavy warmth in his lap his cock sprang to life, and suddenly his face reddened, feeling a humiliating thrill from Max’s words. His breathing deepened and he shut his eyes in shame, but he wanted to hear more— he needed it.

“You did great, but you’re not done yet,” Max teased, sliding his full plate across the table and picking up Brian’s discarded fork, poking his belly with the blunt end. “I know you’ve got more room in there, baby…I wanna see you full, so huge and full that you can’t even get up.”

The thought of eating even more made Brian queasy, but Max egging him on was so incredibly arousing and made him want to please the slimmer man so badly, he knew he had to try.

“Okay, I can do this,” he said with a look of determination, taking the fork and earning a kiss from Max as encouragement.

Easier said than done, as it turned out. The pasta was no longer hot, merely lukewarm, and the bread had gone a bit soggy with so much butter slathered over it, making the whole thing far less appetizing than it had been originally. Having gotten a bit of a reprieve, and with Max’s attentions getting his massive meal moving, Brian did seem to have more room in his stomach, but for how much longer, he couldn’t say. 

Every bite was a serious test of will, each mouthful of bread and pasta feeling like a bowling ball dropping down his throat to land hard in his gut— not even halfway through this second plate, the bigger man needed to stop and regroup, his breathing now slow and laboured with his full stomach pushing outward and his belly visibly swelling beneath his tank top. The strain was obvious, as the typically loose and comfortable shirt could no longer cover the expanse of Brian’s middle, the fabric clinging for dear life around the dip of his navel to leave a good few inches of pink flesh and curly ginger fuzz exposed. 

“Outgrowing your favourite shirt already?” Max taunted in a whisper, fingers combing through the newly revealed hair. “What am I gonna do with you, tubby?”

A needy ache pulsed between his legs at those words, but Brian leaned back in his seat and whined softly, eyeing the half-finished plate of pasta as if it was poison.

“I don’t— I’m not— sure I can—“ he stammered between hiccups, shifting his bulk yet again to try and find some relief, the booth creaking ominously under his weight. “I might have to— call it here, sweetie.”

Max bit his lip and hummed uncertainly, carefully digging his fingers into the flesh of his partner’s huge belly, which had become rock hard beneath the thinned out layer of pudge covering it. True, the big man had eaten an enormous amount of food and was clearly struggling, but there was still half an hour left in the challenge, and this wasn’t Max’s first trip to the feeding rodeo. Pressing his palm gently against Brian’s bloated belly ridge, he massaged slowly downward, repeating the motion over and over for awhile as his other hand greedily groped whatever extra flesh it could, from pecs to back rolls and everything in between, letting the larger man simply enjoy his touch and take a moment to rest. 

“We’ve got plenty of time, just relax for a sec,” Max soothed, peppering his partner’s rounded jawline with kisses. “Let it all settle in there, get used to the feel. You like being big and full, don’t you, baby?”

Brian shut his eyes and let out a wanton groan, rubbing his bearded cheek against Max’s hair.

“‘Course you do,” Max cooed, taking up the fork to prepare another mouthful of pasta, twirling it around the tines and lifting it to his partner’s lips. “You want me to feed you the rest? I’ll take it slow, I promise.”

As much as it pained him, Brian made a noise in the affirmative and opened his mouth, wanting so badly to be obedient. This was torture, he decided, his lover was thin and devious and this was purposely cruel treatment…but he craved it like nothing else, and so he chewed and chewed, finally swallowing with an exhausted sigh.

“Good boy,” Max said with a laugh and a kiss, genuinely impressed. 

He hadn’t been lying, he was perfectly willing to take it slow, as long as it meant every last noodle would eventually find its way into the big man’s straining stomach. After delivering a forkful of heavy pasta, Max made sure to spend a minute or two just massaging his partner’s massive belly, encouraging the contents to churn and gleefully listening to the gurgles of protest from within. Every whine and groan was met with continued praise, his briefs soaking wet with arousal knowing this handsome, hefty man had eaten more than four pounds of food just for him. Thinking of how much weight that would add to an already overfed body, what parts would become even softer and heavier thanks to his efforts, it was almost too much. If only he had a third hand to finger himself right now, he mused.

Brian was content to teeter on the edge of a carb coma, the expert massage and feeding making the experience much more enjoyable than rapidly stuffing his own face had been. He could have stayed all night listening to Max whisper encouragement and massage the cramps from his swollen belly, which felt so heavy and his skin so stretched he was sure he would burst every time he managed to swallow another mouthful. It was a new sort of bliss, painful but every bit as pleasurable, all that and more overwhelming him and dulling his senses at the same time.

Finally the sound of metal clinking against the plate could be heard, and Brian partially woke from his stupor. A wave of relief washed over him as he slowly chewed, realizing this was it: the final mouthful. As soon as his tongue pushed the last bite of pasta down into his throat, Max was on him in a flash, kissing and nipping at every inch of flesh he could find, pressing his lithe body into Brian’s warm bulk, wanting so desperately to whisk him off to the bedroom right that very second. Of course, after a moment he remembered they were in public, and he got a grip on himself, settling back down into his seat with a wolfish grin. 

“You did it, big boy,” he said excitedly, digging a finger between the table’s edge and Brian’s swollen gut to show him just how much of a squeeze it had become. “I’m so proud of you…you’re so fucking _sexy_ , oh my god.”

Brian had yet to be convinced of that, but he could hardly complain about all of the love and attention he had been receiving. Seeing Debbie and several other staff members begin to crowd around the booth now that the challenge was over had him a bit on edge though, shame creeping back into his heart. There was simply no way he could free himself from his seat without help, however, and so he sat quietly, reddening as Max scratched at the stubble beneath his soft double chin.

“You fit all that food in there?” the chubby waitress asked, dumbstruck. “Both plates? I don’t think we ever had anyone beat the challenge twice in one go, that’s gotta be a record! Y’mind if I, uh…”

She trailed off, slowly reaching out, and Max nodded to give her the go-ahead, letting her press her hand against Brian’s aching belly to feel for herself just how stuffed he was. The big man’s cock twitched beneath his gut as he realized he felt like a prize pig being presented at the fair, the fattest hog on display for everyone to gawk at and admire. That absolutely should not have turned him on, yet the shameful thrill of it was maddening, and he shut his eyes, turning his head toward Max for comfort. The slimmer man gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly in response, but still let every hand that wanted to touch the winner's belly do so in awe, his attention shifting to the most important matter of the night.

“So,” Max loudly declared, looking each of the staff members up and down in turn. “I do believe we’re owed a couple of free t-shirts?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut, sorry if that's not your thing!

Brian had never considered installing a seatbelt extender in his car before, though tonight he sorely wished he had. It was a bit of a squeeze to get his seatbelt secured over the bulge of his tummy on a regular day, but he managed just fine— after having the biggest meal of his life, however, it was pointless to even try. He had put up with restaurant staff making a fuss over his record-breaking belly and taking his picture for the Wall of Fame, then needing a bit of help to wriggle out of the booth, and now this, being jostled as Max struggled in vain to buckle him up on the passenger side. Thankfully he was a very patient and good-natured man...not to mention, aroused beyond belief.

“Well, there’s no way this is happening,” Max said with a sigh, letting the seatbelt snap back to rest and turning the car on in defeat. “At least it’s a short drive. Hang in there, big boy.”

“This is so unsafe,” Brian declared through a spell of hiccups.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” the slimmer man admitted, rolling his eyes and giving his partner’s belly an appreciative pat. “But we gotta get you home somehow. I’d say it’s not _my_ fault you made a pig of yourself and can’t fit anymore, but I mean…it kind of is.”

“Oh, it _absolutely_ is,” Brian confirmed with a grin, hands supporting his swollen middle on either side. “Guess I like it, though.”

“No kidding. You’re gonna like it even better when we get home, I bet,” Max said with a playful grin.

It was torture to keep his eyes and hands off of his partner during the trip home, having to pay attention behind the wheel and be extra safe for Brian’s sake, but the drive really was short, barely five minutes from parking lot to driveway. Max sprang out of the car to open the front door and bring in their winnings (dessert to go and two t-shirts, neither of which were large enough for the actual winner) before coming back to help his overfed partner. Thankfully Brian was naturally quite strong and needed little more than a bit of help to heave himself out of the car, which gave Max the perfect opportunity to drool over the big man and how much of a struggle a simple thing like walking had become, thanks to a night of feeding efforts.

It was slow going, giving a puff or groan for every step with his bloated belly moving as one solid mass, gravity pulling him forward— finally reaching the entryway, Brian quickly shut the door behind himself and leaned back against it for a much-needed break, startling as it creaked loudly from supporting his weight. Cracking open an eye, he took one look at the stairs leading up to the bedroom and moaned in distress.

“What's up?” Max asked, then followed Brian’s gaze upward. “Oh, yeah. The stairs. Hmm.”

“Can’t do it,” Brian said, clearly pained. “Not gonna happen.”

Max chuckled, knowing he very well couldn’t carry the larger man, who was at least twice his size in every way. Proper motivation was key in these sorts of situations, he found, and so he stalked over to give Brian’s belly a brief rub and to palm his arousal through his pants, watching his partner’s expression soften from agonized to contented in a heartbeat.

“C’mon,” Max said while tugging on Brian’s straining waistband.

“Hnnnnope. Keep rubbing, though…”

“Greedy,” Max tutted, giving the big man’s gut a slap to the side.

The sharp sting felt nice, taking his mind off the dull ache of being stuffed to capacity, but Brian still gave a yelp in response. He seemed apologetic after the reprimand, but he had to learn Max had a limited tolerance for disobedience during playtime, and so the smaller man trotted up the stairs with ease to lean against the top banister, calling down. 

“You better come up with me, or you’re on your own,” he warned, playfully swinging the plastic bag in his hand. 

Seeing that he had Brian’s full attention now, he went about rustling around loudly within in the bag and took out one styrofoam container-- he grabbed the piece of cheesecake from it, holding the dessert up for Brian to see before taking a small but greatly exaggerated bite, complete with obscene moans of pleasure. The larger man inched forward to stand at the bottom of the staircase, looking very conflicted, but stuck to his guns and refused to move any further.

“Still a no, huh? Guess I need to up the ante.”

Smiling devilishly, Max replaced the cheesecake in the container and left it on the floor for the moment, licking the crumbs from his lips while retreating into the bedroom. Drawers opening and clothes rustling could be heard, but Brian stayed put throughout, straining to hear exactly what was going on without putting in the effort of stair-climbing.

“...Sweetie?” he called out anxiously, brows furrowing.

There came no reply, but within two minutes Max had returned, minus his pants. Having changed into a tight pair of black briefs that were altered to serve as packing shorts, he parked himself on the top step with his legs spreading wide to show off the goods: a surprisingly life-like strap-on that jutted from his pelvis and bobbed eagerly with every movement. His back arched just slightly and a sultry moan escaped him while playing with his new cock, closing his eyes but leaving them open enough to see his partner’s reaction through thick eyelashes.

That was it, Brian decided, he had to get up there somehow. Maybe this counted as a moral defeat, but only one part of him was in control now, and it seemed to get a bigger kick out of his obedience anyway.

Usually just an annoyance, climbing the stairs seemed an insurmountable task on such a full stomach, but he pressed valiantly forward, slowly hauling his bulk upward. Once hitting the halfway point at the landing, however, he needed to take a short break and lean against the wall, voicing his distaste for the task with a pitiful whine. Max laughed but it was sympathetic, not cruel.

“Aww, you’re almost there! C’mon, I know you want your dessert, baby,” he cooed, swiping two fingers through the cheesecake and spreading the creamy confection over the head of his cock as encouragement. “Maybe it’d be easier on all fours...?”

Something about that suggestion sent a shiver of arousal up Brian’s spine. Maybe it was in having to admit defeat, that he had eaten more than his body could handle and now his best option was to crawl, like an animal, with his overfilled gut hanging shamefully below him. He reddened while rubbing the curve of his swollen belly, but with his eyes on the prize, the big man lowered himself to continue his climb, thick arms easily able to support his weight. 

“Too full to stand but still wants to eat...such a good piggy,” Max teased, slipping a hand beneath his briefs and stroking himself to that thought.

“Oh, god,” Brian breathed heavily, cock twitching below his sagging middle.

Feeling the burn of shame in his cheeks, he bit his lip, loving every second of it. To be fair it _was_ easier on all fours, and in no time he had made it to the last step, settling on his knees and grabbing Max by the thighs as soon as he was able. His heavy belly pressed tightly against the stairs, but instead of being painful it was actually more of a relief, providing some much-needed support for his great weight. Without even having to be told, he leaned forward and lapped hungrily at the generous smear of cheesecake, tongue wrapping around his partner’s erection while enjoying the rich taste, looking up the entire time to gauge the slimmer man’s reaction. 

“Ah, you’ve earned your reward, weary traveler,” Max proclaimed, fingers rifling through Brian’s fluffy ginger hair. “And you look so good claiming it, too, I gotta say...”

The corner of his lips curling just slightly, Brian felt a surge of confidence and began to suck in earnest, head bobbing while slowly taking the length as far as he was able, secretly glad the rubbery taste of silicone was masked by the cheesecake. Little moans and suckling noises escaped him while working hard, each one sending a pleasing jolt through Max as if the toy was truly an extension of his own body, complete with highly sensitive nerve endings. Before long it had been well cleaned, and Brian eased off a bit, just lapping at the very end with the tip of his tongue, gaze roaming upward to question his partner.

“Still hungry?” Max asked, laughing as he received a vigorous nod in response. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

Wearing a wide grin, Max grabbed the remains of the sugary dessert and shoved them into Brian’s face, gleefully watching him accept it all in one big bite-- it was pointless to resist, really. Besides, as full as he was, the bigger man found himself actually wanting the cheesecake after having gotten a mere taste, and he dutifully enjoyed the cloying sweetness and creamy texture in its full glory. Max leaned forward for a moment to plant a kiss upon the larger man’s crown, gently scratching beneath his rounded chin while he chewed and swallowed and smacked his lips in appreciation.

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom and get comfy, huh?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Brian replied with a huff, brushing crumbs from his beard.

Max freed himself and hopped up quickly, ready to assist his partner, who was already giving a pained groan with the effort of heaving himself forward. Bracing himself with an arm around the banister, Max offered his help, which Brian took gratefully once he was back on two legs, though was briefly afraid he might rip the smaller man’s arm clear out of its socket while wobbling unsteadily for one precarious moment. Regaining his balance and letting out a tired sigh, Brian let go to lumber into the bedroom and flop heavily onto the unmade bed, leaving Max to grab the second styrofoam container of dessert and appreciate the view of his burly boyfriend from behind. 

Finally hitting the mattress and being able to rest was a huge relief after all he had been through. Brian did his best to wriggle out of his clothing while laying down, the bed creaking and protesting throughout the struggle, until he was able to settle on his side right in the middle, blissfully naked. He couldn’t see over the great curve of his belly but he could feel the indent his waistband had left in his pale skin, and his fingers gently rubbed over the angry red marks to ease the pain, thrilled he had caused them himself through sheer, unrestrained gluttony. Max had followed close behind and discarded his shirt in one swift movement, shielding the scars that ran beneath his chest from view, though soon abandoned self-consciousness to simply stare at the big man on the bed, eyes wide with obvious lust. 

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Brian teased, rolling into a playful pose.

Max cocked a brow. “I could definitely go get my camera--”

“Ah, no, nono, nevermind,” Brian interrupted, embarrassed. “Just joking!”

Shaking his head, Max bit his lip and crawled onto the bed, gravity drawing him right up to fit snugly against Brian’s side-- he felt so small in comparison, and found great comfort in the bastion of soft, warm bulk that greeted him. 

“Hey, _I_ wasn’t,” he said, patting his partner’s broad chest. “I mean, look at you! You’re so fuckin’ big and sexy, I could stare all day and never get tired.”

“Stop,” Brian replied with a laugh, unable to process such glowing praise.

“No, I’m serious!”

With that, Max shifted downward, climbing onto the larger man to straddle his thighs. He had to marvel at the enormously full tummy before him, placing his hands on either side of the dramatic swell with fingers digging into Brian’s fleshy sides. He then leaned forward to leave a trail of adoring kisses over every square inch of belly, lips brushing gingerly over smooth skin and circling the dip of the big man’s navel, the digestion process clearly audible with loud gurgles and groans coming from within. The further down Max went, the more give there was, and reaching Brian’s underbelly he relished the feel of pressing his nose against the soft padding he found there, breathing warmth across sensitive skin, absolutely lost in exploring the landscape of his partner’s body. 

“Imagine making you even bigger, though,” he murmured, one hand finding the bulge of Brian’s cock and giving a few long, languid strokes. “So big you can’t even reach down here anymore...maybe if you're good for me, I’ll do it for you, just like this.”

A choked curse came from behind the bulging belly, and clear fluid dribbled down Max’s fingers, prompting a grin.

“You like that idea, fat boy?” Max purred, licking and nipping sensually along the curve of the larger man’s swollen gut. “You want to get even fatter for me? Let me feed you up like this all day, every day?”

“God yes, _please_ ,” Brian begged, bucking his hips into Max’s touch. “Please, I want you-- I need you to--”

 _Fuck me_.

The words caught in his throat, replaced by a whine, but they didn’t even need to be said. He was far too full to be on top, of course, and though he could have been straddled and ridden with minimal effort, there was a look in his eyes that suggested something different. Max slithered away for the briefest of moments to grab lube and the second slice of cheesecake from the nightstand, with Brian hungrily watching his every move. The bigger man rolled away onto his side once he saw his partner lube up, then looked back over his shoulder impatiently, knowing he was getting exactly what he wanted. 

Kneeling behind Brian’s back, Max fought to open the styrofoam container for a second, making it squeak and groan angrily, then gently tossed it in front of the other man’s face, letting him get the sight and smell of it to keep him occupied. Brian went one step further and leaned forward enough to take a big bite right out of the container, hands-free, devouring half of the slice in one fell swoop.

“Shit,” Max said under his breath, pausing with well-slicked fingers in mid-air to watch, impressed.

Brian looked over his shoulder once more and flashed a toothy grin, then went back for another, much smaller bite, snapping the slimmer man out of his daze. Stopping mid-chew, his breath hitched at the feel of a wet, cold digit worming its way to his back door, pressing in gently but firmly, and when another came to join it Brian couldn’t help squirming in place, rocking his hips back and forth. Max patted and pressed against the big man’s belly with his free hand while slowly working his lubed fingers in up to his knuckles, moving in and out, in and out, making sure he was well and truly primed for the final act.

“You really want it, don’t you, baby,” Max said in amusement, dripping lube all over his cock and making sure to swipe a little bit across the inner ridges for easier grinding. “You’ve been such a good boy for me tonight, you earned it.”

Shutting his eyes, Brian let out a needy groan, gripping the sheets tightly as the feel of an insistent, blunt pressure began to stretch him wide open. It was slow, agonizingly so, but he could already see stars behind his eyelids while Max took his time in plunging up to the hilt then back out again, testing the force needed to get the job done. Every thrust seemed more confident than the last, the pace gradually quickening once the perfect angle was found, and the textured ridges lining the back of the strap-on became even better than fingers against Max’s anatomy, which ached and throbbed with arousal beneath his altered briefs. He huffed and bit his lip, gripping the underside of Brian’s heavy belly for support, the little whines and moans he was eliciting becoming like music to his ears.

“ _Finish the cake_ ,” he commanded between breaths, giving the big man’s gut a firm slap.

It was difficult to focus while getting pounded in the ass, to Brian’s credit. Still, he wanted to please his partner above all else, and despite his painfully full stomach telling him no, Brian tipped the container and grabbed the last of the cheesecake between his teeth, cheeks bulging while chewing quickly to get it all down. Rewarded with thin fingers around his neglected arousal, that plus the fattening sweetness in his mouth and the hard cock taking him from behind nearly had him short-circuit right there from sensory overload. 

Keeping his hand loosely wrapped around his partner’s thick shaft, Max barely had to flick his wrist at all, the force of his hips’ thrusting doing most of the work-- he doubted the bigger man could handle much of this before being overtaken by climax. His inner muscles clenched as tightly as they were able, the lower half of his slender abdomen pushing inward, countering the overwhelming pleasure of the little nubs and ripples that ground fiercely against his sensitive anatomy with every thrust. He moaned, breathing hard, and now seriously doubted his own stamina as well-- perhaps that was for the best.

Brian had never felt so utterly _full_ before, full in every way possible, and the absolutely overwhelming cascade of sensations from his belly to his backside threatened to drown him in a sea of pleasure. Clearly from the sound of it Max was enjoying this too, and it was the smaller man’s lewd moans rising in pitch toward orgasm that finally set Brian off, cock twitching and shooting cum across the underside of his bloated belly while giving a few erratic thrusts into Max’s hand. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, recovering from so much at once, and though he puffed and panted and floated mindlessly in the afterglow of such a satisfying climax, he dutifully grabbed Max’s slender wrist and redirected the hand from his softening cock to his aching belly, hoping it would coax his partner over the edge as well.

Smooth fat cushioning his palm and redirecting his mind’s eye to the night’s feeding session, Max slammed hard into his partner a few more times and got off with ease, every clenched muscle in his body finally releasing as one while his inner passage went wild in the throes of orgasm. He pulled out to ride the wave of pleasure to its end, then instantly wriggled out of his harness, discarding it and his well-used cock by the side of the bed in favour of snuggling up to Brian’s broad back to catch his breath. 

Wrapping his arms around the much larger man for a cuddle, one would typically call Max the Big Spoon in this position, but considering their size difference, he likened it to being a Jetpack instead. Both men were perfectly content to stay put and recover without moving an inch, Brian teetering dangerously on the precipice of sleep with only the feel of absent-minded fingers playing in his chest hair tethering him to the waking world.

“Sweetie?” he eventually asked, continuing once he received a lazy noise of interest. “Did you mean what you said, back there? Um, the stuff about me...y’know, getting bigger?”

He could tell Brian was reddening just saying that out loud, and Max laughed into the back of his neck, giving him a few gentle kisses of approval.

“Yeah, absolutely. It’s your decision, Bri, but I’d be more than happy to help you grow, if you want,” Max replied truthfully.

With a hum of consideration, the bigger man carefully rolled over, letting his partner scoot out of the way so they could rest face to face on the bed. Only the sounds of digestion coming from deep within him punctuated the silence for a long moment, and he shut his eyes to enjoy the comfort of the gentle and appreciative belly rub he was granted, hoping the future would hold so much more of them, of _this_.

“We’ll see,” he said tiredly, nestling in against the shared pillow to finally drift off to sleep. “...You might get lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not continue, idk. Time will tell.


End file.
